Um amor, um objetivo?
by Jo-hime
Summary: Sasuke volta para konoha depois de seis anos ausente. Mas a sua volta não foi desejada. Ele precisa cumprir com seus objetivos, mas algo o incomoda...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: A volta

Parecia ser outro dia em konoha. Sakura estava pensativa, com um olhar perdido no céu de lua de uma sexta à noite.

"O que será... que ele está fazendo agora..." pensava ela ao olhar para a lua cheia tão bela naquela noite. Ela se levantou do chão onde estava deitada e se dirigiu para casa, fixa com um só pensamento "Sasuke-kun...". Ainda tinha fresco na memória o acontecimento do seu último encontro com ele. A voz forte dele ainda ecoava pela sua cabeça "não vou voltar nunca mais. Depois que matar Itachi, vou ter uma nova vida... não quero o passado nela..." essas foram as duras palavras de Sasuke quando Orochimaru foi derrotado. Fazia quatro anos mais ou menos dês desse encontro, e agora com dezoito anos Sakura se controlava para agüentar a ausência dele.

Mal sabia ela que na mesma noite um corpo foi encontrado boiando no leito do rio. Um corpo familiar, mas como estava muito escuro não foi muito bem reconhecido por kakashi. O corpo já estava parado nas margens do riacho e a sua volta as pedras tinham uma coloração avermelhada ele olhou bem para o corpo e pensou "não, não poder ser..." ele foi virando o corpo com certo desespero e quando viu as feições logo reconheceu o "cadáver" e suas suspeitas se confirmaram para sua infelicidade.

- Sasuke! – disse ele exaltado sacudindo o corpo, ele sentiu que ainda havia pulsação e levou Sasuke rapidamente para sua casa onde cuidou dele.

Nos dias que seguiram Sakura ficou intrigada. Kakashi estava agindo de uma forma suspeita ela perguntava a ele, mas ele nada dizia "pobre Sakura, ela não pode saber" pensava. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de kakashi, ele estava perdido lendo seu "icha icha paradaise".

- Kakashi-sensei... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada...

- ahm... – respondeu ela desapontada.

O silêncio formou-se e Kakashi vendo as feições cabisbaixas de sua aluna resolveu dar um jeito, pelo menos, tentar fazer algo por ela.

- Sakura

- Hai?

- Ainda... Ainda gosta do Sasuke?

- hummm... bom, sim, mas receio que ele não volte mais... – disse ela sorrindo para não chorar.

- E se ele não voltar mesmo? Vai continuar gostando dele?

- Eu vou amá-lo pelo resto da vida... Esteja onde estiver... – disse com os olhos verdes cintilando.

- E se algum cara pedir para se casar com você?

- Não vou me casar com ninguém exceto com Sasuke-kun...

- Se ele não quiser nada com você?

- Não importa, ele é o único que eu amo...

Kakashi realmente se sentiu surpreso com o que ouvira de Sakura, e resolveu contar o que aconteceu.

- Morto? Ele está... Ele está... – seus olhos já começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Não, ele já está melhor. Mas ainda não acordou.

- Onegai Kakashi-sensei! Eu preciso vê-lo! – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas.

- acho melhor esperar que ele acorde. Esperar uma reação dele... Como eu te disse ele não deve ter vindo para aqui por vontade própria.

- Entendo... – disse ela com uma expressão decepcionada – Acho que ele não iria querer me ver...

- Não faça tanto drama! – os olhos de sakura se arregalaram com as palavras de kakashi – ele não merece todo esse amor Sakura... Você pode se machucar...

- Onegai!

Kakashi não teve como recusar frente ao olhar desesperado de sakura.

- Se é isso mesmo que quer... Mas você pode não gostar do que vai ouvir...

Sakura nem se importava com as precauções que o sensei lhe estava dando, para ela, o mais importante era poder olhar mais uma vez para o amado.

Sakura se espantou, Sasuke estava deitado e completamente surrado "parece que alguém tentou matar-lo!" pensava ela aterrorizada. Ela se aproximou dele á passos largos e quando chegou perto dele parou mais uma vez. "Sa... Sasuke-kun..." fazia tempo que ela não o analisava bem, e tão de perto "ele está tão diferente... mas... não mudou muito..." se perdia em seus pensamentos paradoxos e ao mesmo tempo, nas feições de sasuke.

Ela aos poucos, foi aproximando a sua mão do rosto dele, cada vez mais lentamente. Seu coração batia forte e seus olhos reduziam ao ver os cabelos mal cortados de Sasuke sobre suas vistas.

Quando estava a centímetros de distancia de sua pele ela sente uma mão fria esmagando o seu braço que estava próximo ao rosto dele.

- Saaa... Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura assustada.

Sasuke vai abrindo os olhos de vagar e quando a vê, pára de apertar seu braço.

- O que houve? ... – pergunta friamente. Ele mesmo demora em continuar a falar, dá uma boa olhada para o ambiente, quando se dá conta de onde estava dá um soco no colchão – KUSO! – grita ele enfurecido.

- Sasuke-kun você... – antes que sakura terminasse, foi interrompida.

- Com quem lutava Sasuke? – pergunta Kakashi sério

- Maldição... Não acredito... – ele diminui o tom de voz, fica algo extremamente baixo – perdi... KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"se´ra que ele finalmente lutou com itachi... e... perdeu?" pensava Sakura.

- E agora? O que vai fazer Sasuke? – pergunta kakashi seriamente

- Não vou desistir... VOU VENCÊ-LO A QUALQUER CUSTOOO!

Sakura se espantou, não entendeu ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa, sua presença sem dúvida não foi nada "realmente... kakashi-sensei tinha razão, não devia ter vindo aqui... acho que devo deixar Sasuke-kun, estou atrapalhando". Sakura então dá de costas para Sasuke e segue andando ate a sua casa.

No quarto Sasuke e Kakashi continuam a conversa depois de alguns minutos se encarando:

- O que pretende fazer?

- Treinar. – disse frio

- Aonde e como?

- Por ai... Como tenho feito esses últimos dois anos...

- Acha que isso vai dar algum resultado?

- ...

- Aposto que aprendeu muito mais em um ano comigo do que esses quatro anos fora.

- Diga o que pensa.

- Fique aqui, e treine, acho que você não tem mais para onde ir...

- Não posso voltar depois de tudo – disse ele com um ar meio melancólico.

- A escolha é sua, todos cometem erros, só devemos saber lidar com eles.

Sasuke não disse mais nada apenas encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Kakashi encarou isso como um "vou ficar" e se adiantou:

- Vai ter que se acostumar a fazer missões novamente...

Sasuke não disse nada apenas voltou a fechar os olhos e dormiu. Mas uma coisa ficou em sua cabeça, uma coisa que ele no fundo sentia saudades "Sakura... quanto... tempo...".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: O treino

Semanas se passaram Sakura nunca mais falara com Sasuke, nunca mais fora procurá-lo. Nem ele e nem Kakashi "devem estar ocupados... Sasuke-kun deve estar treinando" pensava ela triste, sabia que ele havia decidido ficar em Konoha, não se falava outra coisa. Ela então olha pela janela e se debruça ali com os olhos fechados, imaginando como ele estava naquele momento. Quando ela sente uma presença ao seu lado:

- Sakura... Kakashi disse que você tem condições de me ajudar no treino – disse Sasuke. Sakura se espantou por velo ao seu lado e ficou corada.

- Bom... No que ele quer que eu ajude?

- Não sei, apenas pediu que viesse...

No caminho ambos não trocaram nenhuma palavra. "Ela parece diferente..." pensava Sasuke. "O que será que Kakashi quer... e Sasuke-kun... No que será que eu posso ajudá-lo?" pensava Sakura a espiar de cato de olho o rapaz ao se lado.

Quando chegaram à clareira Kakashi fez questão que ambos ouvissem ao mesmo tempo como fariam daqui em diante:

- bem sasuke, eu acho que você está precisando recuperar esses anos de treinamento inadequado, mas se treinarmos direto seu corpo não vai resistir, é ai que você entra sakura. Quer ajudar o Sasuke não quer?

- h-ha-hai...

- então, quando Sasuke estiver mal você deve curá-lo, para que ele treine sem parar.

- mas Kakashi-sensei, isso pode fazer mal a ele!

- eu não tenho tempo! – disse Sasuke sério – Itachi já está a minha procura novamente, preciso treinar muito...

- então? O que me dizem? – pergunta kakashi seriamente.

Ambos concordam com a cabeça, e a partir daquele dia, Sakura "ajudava" seu amado Sasuke a treinar.

Nada mudou entre eles, Sasuke frio como sempre e sSakura tentando ser amorosa com Sasuke, sorria às vezes, mas era um sorriso sem esperanças. Porém um dia...

- preciso de alguém para lutar comigo além de Kakashi, ele é bom, mas tenho que ser o melhor – diz Sasuke com um olhar ambicioso - chame o Naruto...

- não vai dar... Ele treina todos os dias com Hinata-chan...

- Hinata?

- estão namorando... – ao dizer isso um sorriso brota em sakura, mas tentando esconder o fato de isso a deixar muito triste também. Ela queria se sentir mais presente com sasuke – se você quiser Sasuke-kun, eu posso tentar ajuda-lo...

- você não é um desafio a minha altura

- nunca subestime seu inimigo

- eu não estou te subestimando, eu estou me RECUSANDO a treinar desse jeito com você!

- demo nande...Sasuke-kun...? (mas porque Sasuke-kun) – disse ela surpresa pela frieza dele.

- Sakura, porque você age dessa forma tão... Qual o seu problema? – "não posso bater em uma garota tão frágil quanto ela, ela não iria agüentar nem um ataque..."

- ... – uma lágrima escorre do seu rosto – meu problema é ter me apaixonado por você Sasuke-kun – diz ela chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

- quer dizer que eu posso fazer qualquer coisa e você não se importa?

- eu sou toda sua sasuke-kun, não importa o que você pense de mim, sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você. – ao dizer isso uma última lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Ele simplesmente dá as costas para ela e volta a treinar "ela não merece... isso..." pensou.

As coisas estavam ocorrendo como kakashi planejou com a ajuda de Sakura os treinos estavam dando mais resultado. Sakura era prestativa, acordava cedo e trazia comida para Sasuke, cuidava de seus ferimentos e fazia tudo que ele a pedia. Ela o observava cautelosamente para não atrapalhar, mas seus olhos expressavam dor ao ter que ver Sasuke cair no cão e continuar treinando sem descanso:

- Kakashi-sensei, não há nada que eu possa fazer?

- tudo que você pode, está fazendo.

- mas desse jeito ele não vai agüentar!

- a escolha foi dele... – nisso Kakashi se levantou – Sasuke, Sakura, eu vou para uma missão.

Ao dizer isso Kakashi seguiu seu caminho deixando os dois sozinhos lá.

Sasuke parecia não se importar e continuou treinando do mesmo jeito, Sakura podia ver o cansaço nos olhos dele e o sofrimento do árduo treinamento, mas se segurava para não interferir. Ele então cai no chão subitamente:

- Sasuke-kun! – disse Sakura correndo até sua direção.

Ela chegou perto e viu que ele tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia.

- Sakura, vamos, me cure! – disse ele com um tom de voz exausto.

- Sasuke-kun, gambete (pare) você tem que parar, está muito esgotado já.

- cala a boca baka, e me cure...

- iie Sasuke-kun! – ela se abaixa a abraça o seu corpo totalmente ferido manchando seu vestido com o sangue de Sasuke.

- não disse que faria o que eu quisesse...

- mas isso vai mata-lo!

- eu não me importo, ninguém se importa...

- não é verdade! Eu me importo!

Nisso Sakura abraça Sasuke mais forte, Sasuke sente algo adormecido dentro dele "que sensação é essa? Esse perfume... NÃO POSSO DEMONSTRAR NENHUMA FRAQUEZA! Isso vai me desviar do meu verdadeiro objetivo!". A verdade é que Sasuke temia que algum sentimento pudesse tirar todo o ódio que ele sentia por Itachi. No momento em que estava o que ele menos queria era se desviar do objetivo de matar o irmão. Porém não podia ignorar o fato de algo estar mexendo com ele. "Não posso deixar que isso me atrapalhe!" nisso ele a afasta de si com um empurrão e diz novamente com raiva:

- anda! Me cura agora! – Sasuke mal podia levantar de tão cansado que estava, mas tirava esforços do infinito para gritar com ela. - Sakura o que você quer?

- só quero que você fique bem Sasuke-kun...

- você realmente gosta de mim? – diz ele completamente frio.

- ha...hai – diz ela totalmente corada

- quer algo de mim não é? Se eu te der isso você pára de frescura e me cura? – disse ele em fúria.

- do que está falando Sasuke-kun?

Sakura começou a se assustar e ficou abismada e muda. Sasuke a empurrou contra o chão e ficou sobre ela.

Podia sentir o calor e o ritmo do coração dela assim tão perto, ele queria que ela o esquecesse de vez, assim ele podia treinar sem ver um par de esmeraldas lhe olhando desesperadamente durante os treinos "não sei por que eles me incomodam... até nisso essa inútil me atrapalha" pensou confuso. A verdade é que aquela situação deu margens para que ele percebesse uma faísca de sentimento "Já sei o porquê dela estar tão diferente...". Ele parou um pouco e a observou. Ela ficou corada, não entendia o que estava acontecendo "o que vai fazer Sasuke-kun?". "Ela está tão bonita... e têm sido... tão..." ele começou a se perder nas feições dela. Sus olhos começaram a mergulhar no mar verde de seus olhos, e no perfume de flores que emanava de seu corpo. Ele colocou a sua mão no rosto dela e foi aproximando ele com a sua mão, e ao mesmo tempo aproximando o seu rosto ao dela. eu morria XD Ele não estava corado, e ela ao contrário.

Quando estava prestes a lhe roubar um beijo Sasuke parou. "O que estou fazendo afinal? Se isso acontecer eu..." ele então larga o rosto de Sakura que cai com grande impacto no chão. Ele se levanta com dificuldade e lentamente dá as costas a ela.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura expressavam confusão "mas o que... houve?"

- gomen... – disse ele tão baixo que Sakura teve dificuldades para ouvir – acho melhor você sair daqui...

Ela não sai. Fica ali parada pensando no ocorrido.

- vamos! O que está esperando!

Ela se levanta e vai embora correndo e chorando. Os olhos negros de Sasuke a acompanham ate que ela suma de vista, depois volta ao treino, mas algo ainda o incomodava, só não sabia o que.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: a missão de Kakashi

Sasuke tenta treinar. Quando está quase se concentrando ele escuta um ruído da moita:

- Quem é? – pergunta ele com raiva

- Sou eu, já voltei... – era Kakashi

- O que houve?

- Minha missão foi transferida para outro dia...

- Que tipo de missão é essa?

- Era uma jantar diplomático com alguns chefes de máfias, eu ira no lugar de um deles para garantir a sua segurança... Estavam querendo assassiná-lo...

- E por que foi cancelado?

- Outro dos chefes foi morto. O encontro será daqui a três dias, mais vou amanhã mesmo para lá... Sakura terá que ir junto também...

- pois...?

- Achei que não fosse preciso, mas fui comunicado hoje que precisaria de uma acompanhante para disfarçar o encontro.

- falou com ela?

- não, mas tenho certeza que não vai se recusar a ir... – disse ele num ar de riso. – na verdade, agora que falou... acho que eu vou perguntar a ela agora...

Kakashi vai caminhando e lendo seu icha icha paradaise.

Ele encontra Sakura sentada em um banco no meio do caminho. Ela parecia um tanto triste, mas não chorava, apenas estava sentada com o olhar triste para o céu "acho melhor não perguntar, deve ter algo haver com Sasuke":

- bem Sakura... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – "porque perguntei isso?"

- não, não aconteceu nada... – disse ela dando um sorriso amargo

- bem eu estava pensando... "Vou mudar de assusto" o que você acha de ser minha acompanhante em uma missão de "espionagem?"

- não sei...

- vamos isso vai distraí-la dos problemas - "kuso! Era para eu trocar de assunto" - e então?

- tudo bem... eu vou - disse ela tentando dar um verdadeiro sorriso.

Kakashi explicou a situação a ela e depois a levou ate em casa. Depois voltou pensativo para onde Sasuke estava treinando "como pode uma coisa dessas? Eu não entendo... deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... não é possível esses dois assim tão adultos e não ter despertado esse lado selvagem... preciso fazer algo com isso... isso me irrta..." pensava com uma parte do celebro, a outra estava lendo icha icha paradaise.

- cheguei!

Sasuke apenas o olhou e continuou seu árduo treino com Kakashi lhe dando as instruções.

A noite caiu. O tempo estava muito estranho.

- Sasuke que tal uma luta para nos alegrar?

- achei que não ia tocar no assunto.

A chuva começa a cair, mas os dois continuam treinando na calada da noite. Mesmo a pequena chuva de madrugada ser uma tempestade.

- desiste?

- nunca – disse Sasuke abrindo lentamente seus olhos negros com um sorriso no rosto.

A luta continuou

- o que vai fazer se vencer Itachi?

- eu VOU vencê-lo... – continuaram a disputa, depois de um tempo Kakashi voltou a perguntar:

- o que fará?

- reconstruir meu clã... Ele será forte outra vez – disse ele com certo brilho nos olhos. De repente, Kakashi parou, Sasuke também. Podia se ver a chuva caindo nos rostos de ambos. As imensas gotículas de água molhando suas roupas e cabelos. Kakashi cortou o silêncio:

- como vai fazer isso?

- hum?

- para reconstruir seu clã vai precisar de uma mulher... Ou vai me dizer que não sabe? O.O – "pelo amor de deus não quero ter uma conversa estilo pai para filho com ele agora..." XD

- É claro que eu sei... ¬¬ - "agora que ele falou... não tinha pensado nisso ainda...".

- em quem está pensando Sasuke? – diz Kakashi com uma cara sacana

Sasuke não disse nada, nem ele sabia a resposta, só deu as costas para Kakashi e continuou o treino que fazia antes de ser desafiado por ele.

No outro dia Sasuke se acordou e kakashi permanecia na cama

- Kakashi-sensei... Você está bem?

Kakashi abriu os olhos lentamente, a verdade é que não parecia nada bem.

- ahmmm acho que sim, só estou com sono... – disse ele com uma voz falha. Kakashi tenta se levantar, mas acaba caindo no chão. – bem acho que não estou tão bom quanto de costume... você pode fazer um favor para mim? Não recuse...

- hai... ¬¬ - "se eu não posso recusar por que pergunta?"

- poderia ir na missão que eu tenho hoje... assim não perdemos o dinheiro...

- hai... – disse ele sem se lembrar de que missão era.

- está mesmo aceitando? PERFEITO! Cof cof cof... – disse ele tossindo – acho que você tem que ir até a ponte... sakura já deve estar lá...

- Sakura? ... "mas o que ela tem haver com... !" sakura! não kakshi... eu não vou fazer essa missão...

- Sasuke, te pedir para não recusar, você aceitou, e agora recusa? Qual o problema de ir em uma missão sozinho com Sakura? - "como se eu não soubesse muahahahaha"

Sasuke fica sério "será que ele não entendeu?":

- ela é realmente muito irritante... ¬¬ não quero me envolver com ela...– "eu acho... não... não... não quero..."

- porque? Cof cof cof... – "do que será têm medo?"

- ora precisa perguntar? ¬¬

- não entendo... cof cof cof ... uma garota bonita, esperta, apaixonada por você...

"bonita, esperta, apaixonada por você..." essa frase entrou e sua mente e ele só se perguntava "porque?" antes que Sasuke pudesse se defender Kakashi se adiantou:

- aposto que você tem medo de mulher! Vamos não tenha medo elas não mordem... bem podem ate morder quando... – ele balança a cabeça para parar de falar "besteiras" – duvido que tenha coragem para ir a essa missão e cumpri-la sem levantar suspeitas.

- ora... – falava Sasuke - eu vou te mostrar...

- me mostrar o que?

- se eu quiser posso muito bem começar a namorar a Sakura... ¬¬ - "até que não seria má idéia... no que estou pensando?".

- tem certeza?

- ela mesma disse que gostava de mim...

- e você vai ter coragem de ser cof cof cof ...homem o suficiente? – "talvez assim ele consiga perceber"

- você vai ver só...

Ele então se aprontou e saiu rapidamente Kakashi apenas se levantou, pegou seu icha icha paradaise e começou a ler pensando com a outra metade do celebro "perdia uma missão, uni esses lerdos e vou ler icha icha paradaise... o que podia ser melhor?" e ria com seus pensamentos.

Sasuke se aproxima da ponte e vê um silhueta familiar, era Sakura lá esperando. Ela estava usando um vestido verde rodado muito curto com um short preto por baixo que aparecia um pouco. O verde do vestido realçava os longos fios cabelo rosa que balançavam ao vento. Ela estava distraída com um sorriso estampado no rosto "pelo menos irei me divertir um pouco...".

Sasuke ficou a encarando sério "parece estar tão feliz... é uma tola...". De repente ela se virou e ficou espantada com a presença dele ali "o que será que está fazendo aqui?" e ficou corada no ato. Ele continuou sério, mas confuso "o que há com ela afinal? ¬¬".

- vamos Sakura...

- vamos a onde Sasuke-kun?

- Kakashi está doente e me pediu para que fosse em seu lugar...

Ela gelou. Mil pensamentos se passaram pela cabeça dela ao mesmo tempo "como? Não pode ser! Eu vou passar três dias em uma missão em um lugar que não conheço, fingindo ser a... namorada do Sasuke-kun... será que? Sasuke-kun..." e fica toda corada.

Sasuke percebe a mudança de tonalidade da pele branca de Sakura "o que será que houve?", mas ele não pode deixar de lembrar do que acontecera dias antes, quando ele tenteou beija-la. "Está realmente bonita... CHEGA DISSO!"

- vamos, temos que pegar o trem, a cidade fica muito longe.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Sustos

No caminho nenhum dos dois trocou nenhuma palavra "meu deus, estou mesmo indo a uma missão sozinha com Sasuke-kun..." pensava Sakura com seus olhos reluzindo de alegria. "não acredito que estou indo em uma missão sozinho com Sakura... Kakashi vai me pagar..." nisso Sasuke escuta os suspiros de Sakura, ela estava carregando uma mala que parecia pesada

- deixa que eu levo isso para você...

- a...arigatou Sasuke-kun... – diz ela dando um sorriso com a face levemente avermelhada.

De repente veio na mente de Sasuke as palavras de Kakashi "'bonita, esperta, apaixonada por você...' kuso! No que estou pensando... mas quanto... a aposta que fiz com ele? Acho que tenho que provar algo para ele, terei mesmo que fazer isso... ¬¬"

Eles então entram no vagão. Sasuke coloca a mala de Sakura e a dele no topo da cabine e se senta com ela. Ele, então, fala frio e seriamente em um tom baixo para que só ela escutasse:

- daqui para frente começa o teatro...

- teatro?

- não podemos ser descobertos, estamos aqui para representar um casal, temos que agir como tal...

- yakatta (entendi) Sasuke-kun – "bem acho que eu devo aproveitar esse momento... será a única vez que poderei realizar o meu sonho..." pensou. Ela então entrelaçou seu braço ao braço de Sasuke e encostou-se o mais que pode ao corpo dele, "mas que quentinho" pensou ela.

"o... o que... o que ela está fazendo?" pensou Sasuke um tanto surpreso. ele conteve a sua surpresa para perguntar a ela com um voz fria:

- o que pensa que está fazendo?

- sendo convincente Sasuke-kun... – ao dizer isso ela sorriu e encostou a sua cabeça nos ombros dele completamente ruborizada.

"o que é isso... mas olhando nesse ângulo... ela até que fica bonita...a verdade é que eu vou mostrar para o Kakashi...e vou me diverti um pouco... isso se a Sakura me largar... ¬¬"

Sasuke só olhava para a janela entediado, enquanto Sakura não desgrudava de seu braço. "Estranho... ela não se mecheu mais" quando ele se virou para ver o que havia acontecido a Sakura ela estava dormindo. Ele ficou a observando fixamente com seus penetrantes olhos negros "kuso vou ter que deixa-la pendurada em mim para não estragar tudo... ¬¬... ou... eu posso tentar tirar proveito disso... posso matar a minha vontade de beij... não, não... será?". Sasuke safadãooooooo XD

Ele ficou pensando no que faria enquanto as horas iam se passando e Sakura dormia. Após algumas horas eles chegaram a seu destino:

- Sakura... Acorde... – dizia Sasuke sacudindo Sakura delicadamente "kuso! Porque essa inútil não acorda?". Sasuke então deu um beliscão na cintura de Sakura – vamos logo, já chegamos. nossa essa foi mortal XD

Ela acorda assustada, e com um calafrio na espinha. Mas logo dá um sorriso:

- goman nasai (desculpe) – ela ajeita os cabelos e se levanta junto com Sasuke. Ele pega as malas e ambos saem do trem. Eles têm uma conversa com o chefe que os contratou, recebem as coordenadas e se dirigem ate o hotel indicado.

- queremos um quarto, ele já foi reservado, é... o... 305.

Sakura surtou "UM quarto? Sasuke-kun!" ela olhou para ele assustada e ele respondeu dando um olhar gélido para ela. Ela sentiu o rosto ruborizar, porém não falou e nem fez gesto algum. Quando entraram no quarto tinha apenas uma cama de casal. ela olhou para a cama, olhou para Sasuke e ele a mesma coisa "minha nossa agora mesmo que a Sakura vai se tornar irritante... ¬¬ como vou conviver 72 horas direto com ela? Ainda mais dormindo na mesa cama... isso vai me dar muita dor de cabeça...".

Ele não disse nada, tirou a camisa e deitou-se na cama e descansou as vistas. Sakura ficou olhando para ele durante alguns segundos. Abriu sua mala, pegou algumas coisas e foi para o banheiro. Tomou banho, e se aprontou para dormir. Quando a porta do banheiro se abriu fez o maior barulho, ela rangia muito. Sasuke abriu rapidamente os olhos e viu Sakura saindo do banho ainda com a pele úmida e com os cabelos molhados usando uma camisola até os pés de manga comprida, rosa clara. Quando ela viu o olhar de inspeção dele de cima a baixo ficou corada:

- eu... Eu te acordei? – disse ela tentando disfarçar

- não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu não estou vendo nada por debaixo dessa sua camisola de vovó... ¬¬ - e fecha os olhos mas bem que ele queria XD

Ela deu um leve sorriso, e logo puxou um edredom extra do armário e o colocou no chão. Foi até a cama, pegou seu travesseiro e quando ela caminhava em direção do interruptor para desligar a luz, Sasuke abre os olhos:

- o que está fazendo?

- arrumando a minha cama...

"ela não veio dormir aqui? O que deu nela?"

- pensei que iria dormir aqui comigo – disse ele fechando os olhos

- ora Sasuke-kun... Eu... – e não terminou a sua frase ficando toda vermelha

- faça o que preferir... ù.u...

Ela desligou a luz e foi caminhando lentamente "eu sabia... ela vai vir aqui deitar comigo... eu e minha boca grande... era bom de mais para ser verdade... ¬¬". Ele pensava isso... mas estava querendo se enganar. Porque, bem no fundo, ele queria que ela se deitasse ali. Até já podia sentir o calor e o perfume de Sakura, mas apenas escutou o barulho do edredom e do travesseiro de penas sendo afofado:

- bons sonhos Sasuke-kun...

Ele ficou em silêncio e muito pensativo "porque não deitou aqui? Ainda bem que ela sabe os limites..." O problema maior não era se ela sabia os limites, e sim, se ELE sabia os limites. Ele estava estranhando, porque na verdade sempre era sufocado por ela e Ino em suas eternas disputas.

Ele pensou muito e quando percebeu que ela adormecera resolveu leva-la até a cama e ele dormir no chão "não consigo... isso me incomoda... ¬¬ maldito cavalheirismo...". Ele se levanta e de pé ante pé se aproxima de onde Sakura dormia. Pega ela no colo e a coloca deitada na cama. Ele a cobre com a coberta e vai de fininho deitar-se no chão "será que eu vou conseguir dormir aqui?...". ele tentou dormir, mas estava difícil avisar ao se celebro de que ele estava tão perto de Sakura e que ao mesmo tempo não faria nada. "eu não quero.." pensava uma parte de sua consciência "mas ela é tão... bonita... tão meiga..." ele balançava a cabeça e fechava os olhos "estou decidio!".

No outro dia Sakura acorda com um barulho de água "hummm deve ser Sasuke-kun tomando banho..." quando ela abre os olhos se vê na cama e os lençóis estão completamente bagunçados, o edredom jogado no chão e os seus cabelos todos despenteados e corpo todo suado "iieee! nani wo Sasuke-kun? (não! o que houve Sasuke-kun)"

Ela se levanta horrorizada e pálida e vai correndo bater na porta do banheiro. Antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa Sasuke abre a porta só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Por alguns reles segundos ela esquece do que ia falar e observa, corada, o estado dele, mas logo sacode a cabeça e volta a para o que realmente importava:

- Sasuke-kun o que houve aqui? – disse ela com raiva e vermelha ao mesmo tempo sem saber o que tinha se passado.

- o que houve? Eu resolvi colocar você na cama e dormir no chão. Começou a ficar quente e você foi jogando as cobertas em mim, depois começou a se contorcer na cama feito uma loca... ¬¬ também... Idéia sua colocar uma roupa de inverno como essa sua em um lugar quente em pleno verão... ¬¬

- tem certeza que foi isso? ¬¬ - "na verdade faz muito sentido... mas..."

- ora acredite no que quiser...

Os dois se arrumam para dar uma volta pela cidade, ver como estavam organizadas as gangues, obter informações e coisas do tipo.

Quando Sakura sai do banheiro, já vestida, Sasuke arregala os olhos e tem um "treco":

- ei, baka, vai fazer serviço de espionagem com essas roupas?

Sakura estava usando a mesma roupa do dia anterior, mas só agora Sasuke percebera como o vestido era, um tanto, assanhado.

- o que tem o meu vestido? – disse ela vermelha - Nem vamos fazer nada de mais... Só vamos dar uma volta.

- o que pensariam se visse você com essas roupas? ¬¬ quer proteger o território

- Sa... Sasuke-kun... Por... Por acaso não gostou do meu vestido?

Falando isso ela da uma voltinha que faz o vestido dar uma rodadinha e meche o seu cabelo de um jeitinho todo especial. Sasuke fica sem jeito "realmente ela está bonita com esse vestido... ele mostra bem..." ele ameaça a corar, mas se contem... assanhadoooooooooooooooo XD

- Sasuke-kun?

- Se quer usar ele... use... vamos... ¬¬

Eles então saem do quarto do hotel e vão ao saguão para tomar café da manhã, não trocam quase palavra alguma, apenas "como está o café?" "me passe o açúcar" e coisas do gênero.

Eles se preparam para sair e ir dar o passeio.

Sakura entrelaça os braços dela com os de Sasuke e continua andando pela rua principal.

- Sasuke-kun...

- o que quer?

- bem eu vou no banheiro um pouco... você me espera aqui ta bom?

- ...

- ta bom? Ótimo já volto...

"eu não disse que ia espera-la... ¬¬ acho que vou voltar e esperar que ela volte sozinha para o hotel... assim posso ter um tempo de sossego para meu braço" nisso ele vai voltando para o hotel.

- Sasuke-kun? Onde você está?

Ela não o via em parte alguma... "Onde será que ele foi... teria coragem de ir e me deixar aqui? como pode?"

Nisso ela vai andando sozinha em direção que ela achava ser o hotel. No meio do caminho sente que tem alguém a seguindo. Ela aperta o passo, toma atalhos, mas ficava cada vez pior. Até que ela sai correndo e é pega de surpresa por um homem.

E quando achou que se soltou apareceu outro homem atrás dela.

- o que querem seus brutamontes?

- ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui...uma mocinha invocada... O que faz aqui?

- não é de sua conta... ¬¬

- eu não teria tanta certeza.

Os homens começam a agarrar Sakura, ela se esquiva do jeito que pode, mas seus braços foram imobilizados e outro dos homens segurava suas pernas para ela não ter como se mover. Na tentativa de se soltar seu vestido começou a rasgar com os puxões de ambos os lados.

- gabeteeeeeeeee – gritava ela – Sasuke-kun!

Nisso ela sente que vai cair no chão, um dos que segurava a sua perna foi pego por alguém.

- Sasuke-kun...

- tirem as patas dela... Ò.Ó nhyaaaaaaaa

- olha bem mocinha acho que seu príncipe chegou...

Sasuke deixou seu sangue Uchiha correr nas veias e simplesmente deu um soco bem no meio do nariz do grandalhão, que caiu no chão no ato. Sasuke pegou Sakura pela mão e com um só puxão a colocou junto ao seu corpo. Ele olha para as suas roupas e diz:

- fizeram algo com você? minha nossa ¬

- Sasuke-kun! – ela se abraça a ele e fecha os olhos com força do susto que levou

- fizeram algo com você Sakura?

- ii...iieee...

Nesse momento ela sente um abraço forte de Sasuke, ela fica vermelha e o abraça de volta dizendo em voz baixa:

- arigatou Sasuke-kun...

Ele então encaixa a cabeça dela em seu ombro não deixando ela se mexer.

Ele estava realmente aliviado por encontrá-la em segurança "eu quero... muito..." a verdade é que no momento ele queria roubar um beijo de Sakura. Afinal, mesmo depois de tantos anos eles nunca haviam se beijado. Ele tentou afastar esses pensamentos quebrando o silêncio.

- Quando eu disse sobre as suas roupas você não me ouviu... Por uma vaidade eu quase... VOCÊ quase se machucou... ¬¬

- onde você foi Sasuke-kun?

Ele não teve coragem de responder então ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- o importante é que eu cheguei a tempo. Na próxima vez quando resolver sair por ai com esse "figurino" certifique-se que eu estou por perto... ù.ú Agora vamos voltar...

Quando chegaram ao hotel Sasuke trancou a porta e guardou a chave no bolso.

- Acho melhor você tomar um banho, colocar um pijama, comer alguma coisa e descansar. Deixa que eu ligo para a recepção e peço algo para comermos...

"Ele está tão atencioso... o que será que houve?" pensava Sakura enquanto tomava banho. "Maldita hora que eu resolvi deixa-la sozinha... agora estou com peso na consciência ¬¬."

O serviço de quarto chegou, entregou o pedido e foi embora. Sasuke esperou Sakura sair do banho, ela saiu trajando uma camisola preta até o chão também, mas essa era de alçinha com um decote pequeno, que por ser de um tecido fino mostrava muito bem a sua esbelta silhueta. Cabelo preso por uma trança.

Sasuke ficou olhando para ela "como está bonita... mas... não aprende... ¬¬" pensou.

- você não aprende mesmo não é?

- do que está falando?

- acaba de ter problemas e fica desafiando o bom senso dos outros com essas roupas ai... ¬¬ depois não reclame... suki this cena! XD

- demo... Sasuke-kun... Só estamos nós aqui... Eu não vou ter problemas... A menos que você... – nisso ela fica vermelha e coloca as mãos um poço acima do meio do peito, como se quisesse esconder algo o decote né? Dãããããã

Sasuke para e olha para onde Sakura colocou a mão e acaba reparando mais no decote da camisola dela e fica vermelho.

- Deixe de tolices Sakura ¬¬ o que você acha que eu faria? Você é mesmo muito idiota... coma depressa e vá dormir... ¬¬

Ela comeu, e depois Sasuke a levou até a cama, a deitou lá e a cobriu com o edredom.

- desculpa por causar tanto transtorno...

"Mas que garota irritante, mole... ¬¬" nisso ele tapa os olhos dela com suas mãos e diz:

- se não parar de falar vou tampar sua boca também... vá dormir pelo amor de deus... ¬¬.

Ela fecha os olhos e começa a "dormir". Sasuke vai para o seu canto e adormece rapidamente, tinha se incomodado muito naquele dia. Uma hora se passou, mas o Sakura não conseguia dormir "não consigo relaxar... o que eu faço?" ela se virou e viu Sasuke dormindo no chão. Ela fica vermelha, mas resolve fazer algo que nunca achara que teria coragem "vou me deitar com ele" pensou.

Ela se levantou, e levou se travesseiro até o lado dele, ela deitou de frente para as costas dele e as abraçou por trás, completamente ruborizada. E adormeceu ali.

De manhã bem cedinho Sasuke acordou, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados "que estranho... que perfume é esse no meu cangote?" pensou ele sonolento "está tão quentinho aqui...". Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a cama "onde ela se meteu agora? ¬¬" quando olhou para trás se viu colado rosto a rosto com ela. Lembrou de quando tentou lhe roubara o beijo há alguns dias atrás no treino. E estando tão próximo ao seu rosto estava difícil resistir "o que está acontecendo? Eu não posso ceder aos encantos dela... não dela... ela é tão indefesa... tão baka... tão... tão..." imagens de Sakura rindo começaram a passar pela sua cabeça ele fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de seu irmão, logo esqueceu de Sakura e ficou comum olhar frio novamente.

Sakura acordou e se deparou com o par de orbes negros a olhando seriamente

- qual é a sua? ¬¬

- Sa...Sasuke-kun? – disse ela virando uma coloração de um vermelho fortíssimo.

- quer alguma coisa Sakura? – disse ele frio

- eu... Estava tendo dificuldades para dormir... E não queria te acordar...

- e resolveu ditar-se aqui...

- fiz mal? – perguntou ela vermelha

- por mim, você aqui ou não, não tem diferença...

Sakura arregalou suas esmeraldas cintilantes que tinham lágrimas nas extremidades

- eu pensei que...

- isso é apenas uma missão, não vá achando que temos algo aqui – nisso Sasuke se levanta e deixa-a sentada do chão "não posso demonstrar nenhuma fraqueza, por isso Itachi é tão poderoso. Ele não demonstra nenhum ponto fraco... tenho que ser uma barreira de aço mais inquebravel que a dele...".

Ele troca de blusa e sai.

- Aonde vai Sasuke-kun?

- vou sair e falar com o "cliente"... Volto à noite – "não quero passar o dia com ela outra vez... não está fácil conviver com ela... vou esquecer a aposta com Kakashi... é muito arriscado me envolver e arruinar todo meu árduo esforço por um simples capricho" ele achava capricho estar caindo nos encantos dela. – não saia daí... ¬¬

Ele sai e a deixa sozinha no hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: o jantar

Ele chega sete da noite, era para estarem no restaurante às nove e meia. Sakura tenta lhe dar as boas vindas, mas ele a ignora com um olhar frio. Ela volta a ler o livro tentando esconder o olhar triste. Sasuke então olha para a cama e vê vários vestidos esticados sobre ela. Tinha um em tom de verde com tomara-que-caia, costas sendo amaradas por uma fita e longo, um vestido longo com uma abertura na lateral tendendo para o lado, costas nuas e um decote generoso cor de vinho e o último branco com as costas a amostra com um lindo bordado na frente.

- ei... Acho que você deveria usar esse aqui... – nisso Sasuke aponta para o vestido cor de vinho, sem nenhuma razão em especial.

No ato, Sakura pára de ler e corada se inclina para ver qual vestido Sasuke sugeriu. Ao ver que era o vinho ficou mais vermelha ainda.

- esse ai? – disse ela gaguejando e apontando para o vestido.

Sasuke parou olhou para ela, olhou para o vestido e disse:

- sim esse mesmo... Algum problema? – "por que está envergonhada? Não deve ser nada de mais... ela sempre fica vermelha quando eu falo com ela ¬¬".

- ahmmmmmmm...

Ela não respondeu. Sasuke então tomou banho se trocou e deixou ela no quarto sozinha para se arrumar.

- te espero na recepção...

"Será que ele? Acho que ele... se ele quer que eu use esse vestido... vou me arrumar!"

Pensou ela ruborizada.

Uma hora e meia depois Sasuke ouviu passos vindos da escada. Quando ele olha melhor vê Sakura com um coque, as mechas da franja soltas e trajando o belo vestido cor de vinho com uma sandália amarrada no tornozelo, que podia se ver devido a abertura lateral do vestido.

"ela está... ela está... muito... atraente..." pensa ele com o rosto completamente corado "está tão...diferente..." pensamento hentai invadiram a sua cabeça ao lembrar que ela seria sua namorada, e que, querendo ou não, passariam a noite no mesmo quarto.

- Sasuke-kun... O que achou? – diz Sakura vermelha.

- que roupa é essa? ¬¬ - diz ele ainda vermelho

- ora você que escolheu... não pode reclamar – nisso ela sorriu ainda corada e deu uma piscadinha colocando a língua um pouco para fora.

- ... – "ela está me provocando... e não posso brigar com ela... a culpa é minha! Por isso ela ficou vermelha... onde fui me meter..."

- então o que achou? – deu um sorriso malicioso e corou "não sei se estou fazendo certo em insistir, mas talvez forçando ele..."

- se eu disser que ficou bom você pára com essas perguntas para irmos embora? ¬¬ - disse ele de cara amarrada tentando disfarçar o rubor. ¬

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, ambos vermelhos, e Sasuke falou baixinho:

- ficou bom... ¬¬ - "na verdade... muito atraente... muito...".

Chegando ao restaurante quase todos já estavam lá. Sasuke pode ver a mudança de expressão de todos ao verem Sakura se aproximando com ele "que olhares são esses? ¬¬" ele então olha para o lado e vê Sakura junto aos seus braços, olha novamente para onde todos estavam e pensa novamente "tudo isso por causa dela... pelo menos não fui o único... ¬¬"

- bom dia a todos, nos atrasamos? – disse Sasuke sério

- não, estamos apenas esperando Minotoko chegar.

No decorrer do jantar tudo parecia certo Sasuke foi chamado para ir a uma sala enquanto as mulheres ficaram na mesa conversando

- o que eles foram fazer? – pergunta Sakura se fingindo de inocente

- de certo tratar de assuntos de comércio... ¬¬ você é nova no grupo, mas nós já estamos acostumadas.

- é depois teremos que fazer o social ¬¬

- e dançar... ¬¬

- é para dar a impressão que isso é uma noite de diversão entre amigos... ¬¬

- dan... dan... dançar? – diz Sakura assustada pelo que ouviu das outras mulheres.

- sim. Algum problema?

- ahm não! Problema algum! – responde com cara de gota

- ora com um marido tão bonito e educado não deve ser problema mesmo...

- bem... – nisso Sakura começa a se lembrar das grosserias de Sasuke "isso é só uma missão...", mas, "ficou bom... ¬¬" e cora ligeiramente – ele é realmente... Um sonho...

- não seje tímida... Imaginamos como ele deve ser um sonho a noite – diz uma com a cara sacana. XD

Sakura cora, e fica muda. Para disfarçar ela responde um com tímido:

- hahaha...

Enquanto isso, na sala onde Sasuke estava, os homens discutiam sobre os negócios. Sasuke tratou de se concentrar para poder passar as informações para o seu cliente "qual deles será o assassino?" pensava ele intrigado, ate ter seus pensamento interrompidos pela fala de um dos homens:

- onde encontrou aquela sua mulher? Hehehe

E todos riram junto, exceto Sasuke que cortou a risada com um curto e grosso:

- qual a graça?

Todos gelam com o olhar sanguinário de Sasuke.

- não se preocupe... Somos todos casados... – e todos riem junto, excluindo Sasuke.

- se já terminamos, eu gostaria de me retirar... ¬¬ - "não posso deixar Sakura sozinha, ainda mais agora... com aquele vestido tão... ¬¬". ciumento e possessivo XD

- onde pensa que vai?

- levar a senhora para casa? – todos riem novamente

- vamos dar uma dançada...

- sim para camuflar o encontro

"agora é oficial: Kakashi é um homem morto" pensou Sasuke entrando em parafuso.

E os homens continuaram a tratar dos negócios oferecendo e forçando Sasuke a se encher de sakê.

Os homens reapareceram e Sakura foi logo falar com Sasuke sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- suspeita de algum deles?

- talvez... Minotoko é o mais suspeito...

- a mulher dele é muito estranha... Aliás – Sakura lembrou-se do que as mulheres haviam dito sobre suas supostas noites com Sasuke – todas elas são estranhas... ¬¬

- que mulher não é? – disse ele com um sorriso maroto

- muito engraçado... ¬¬ - disse Sakura séria e corada pelo sorriso dele.

Sasuke engole a saliva, ele olha bem para ela "essa é A hora, agora eu posso... matar a minha vontade" nisso ele coloca a mão na cintura dela fazendo-a ficar colada em seu corpo. Ele podia sentir o perfume de Sakura e sua respiração ofegante "agora é tarde para dar pra trás" nisso ele roubou um beijo de Sakura. "Sasuke-kun..." ela então colocou uma de suas mãos no seu pescoço e a outra ficou no peito dele. Ele deixou sua mão escorregar até as costas dela, um pouco acima da sua bunda e a outra mão bagunçou o coque que ela havia feito em seus cabelos. "Até que pude tirar proveito de tudo isso..." pensou Sasuke um tanto alto pela quantidade de sakê que havia tomado enquanto beijava Sakura ardentemente. Parecia que ele estava "faminto" por isso. "Será que ele está só fingindo mesmo? O beijo está tão... está tão... parece que ele queria isso há algum tempo..." pensou Sakura. Ao mesmo tempo Sasuke pensava "eu queria fazer isso há algum tempo já...". ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada apenas se rendeu ao momento; o movimento de suas línguas era algo que hipinotizava ambos.

Todos os olharam e ficaram com umas caras do tipo: ¬¬ casal apaixonado é outra coisa...

Quando Sasuke foi parando o beijo lentamente; a primeira coisa que viu foi Sakura completamente corada. "Não foi tão ruim assim... ¬¬ na verdade... nada mal... para uma iniciante... nada mal... a verdade... é que foi muito melhor do que eu esperava... porque não fiz isso antes?" pensava Sasuke "na verdade... eu podia fazer isso mais vezes...". "E agora? Não posso perder a pose... se não podem suspeitar de algo..." pensa Sakura ainda corada. Quando ela vê que já estão todos dançando ela olha para ele, bem no fundo de seus olhos negros e diz corada dando um sorriso:

- ainda temos que dançar...

- não podemos pular essa parte? ¬¬ - "era bom de mais para ser verdade... hei... retiro o que pensei... ¬¬"

- Sasuke-kunnnnn... – ela então olha para ele com uma cara sacana e corada

Sasuke perde a pose e fica um pouco corado "será que ela pensou em alguma coisa? Acho que falei algo um tanto sugestivo... como ela é safada..." como ele pensa merdaaaaaaa XD antes que concluísse qualquer coisa Sakura continuou:

– por acaso não sabe dançar?

"Acho que aquele sakê não me fez bem... ¬¬ estou começando a pensar em coisas..." nisso ele olha para baixo para tentar aliviar os pensamentos. Como estava com Sakura ainda em seus braços o que viu foi o decote dela "maldita hora que eu tinha que dar palpite no vestido... ¬¬... ou não... XD". ERO-SASUKEEEE XD

Sakura não percebe que é isso que ele olhava e pergunta tímida a ele:

- Eu posso... te ensinar a dançar se quiser...

- Não... eu consigo me virar... ¬¬

Depois de rirem muito com as tentativas frustradas de dança de Sasuke, eles voltam abraçados para o carro, e assim, para o hotel.

- tem certeza que não querem carona ate o hotel?

- podemos ir sozinhos não se preocupe – diz Sakura sorrindo

- ah claro! Como sou distraído... >)

Sasuke apenas olha com um olhar cruel para ele e ele logo sai com o carro.

Sakura sorri e entra no carro. Os dois seguem para o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Quando Sakura ameaçou sair do carro, Sasuke correu e abriu a porta para ela com a mão estendida. Corada, Sakura sorri e sai do carro de mãos dadas com ele. "Isso pode ser efeito do sakê, mas pelo menos, estou me divertindo finalmente com ele..." pensa Sakura feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: A noite

créditos a Fernanda-nee-san que escreveu esse capítulo... aproveitem... v

Chegando ao quarto deles, Sasuke pula na cama e faz um a cara de relaxado quando deita:

- Putz, tô morto... xx

Sakura sorri e pega suas coisas para tomar banho. Sasuke apenas a observa.

Quando ela sai do banho enrolada no roupão do pijama dela, Sasuke já estava dormindo:

- Dormiu sem tirar a roupa da festa e nem ao menos tirou a colcha... tesc...

Sakura tentou levantar Sasuke, mas ele era pesado demais:

- Vaaamos, você não é igual ao Chouji...

Dizia ela pra ele ofegante. Quando ela finalmente consegue tirá-lo da cama, os dois caem no chão, e ele encima dela, porém, não acorda.

- Bah, era só o que me faltava... Acorde, Sasuke-kun!

"Se ele estivesse acordado eu nem ligaria..." - pensava ela.

Sasuke se mexe um pouco dando esperanças a Sakura de que ele riria acordar, porém, ele apenas a abraçou e disse dormindo:

- Sakura...

Ela imediatamente fica corada. "Ele está sonhando... Comigo?" pensava ela.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun... Está pesado... Acordeeee... - Dizia desesperada.

Ela finalmente consegue se livrar do peso dele e toma fôlego. Assim que ela começa a tirar a colcha da cama para colocá-lo, ouve Sasuke gemer:

- Não me deixe... Sakura... Não...

Ela sorri e começa a tirar o terno dele toda corada "Bem, achou que não tem problema..." ela tira o terno, depois desabotoa a blusa, deixando-o apenas de calça. E o coloca na cama.

- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun...

Diz ela caminhando para a cama do chão. Passam-se algumas horas quando Sasuke acorda. Ele olha pro relógio e vê que são três horas da madrugada.

- Ué, cadê ela? - Fala ele com a voz sonolenta.

Olha pra baixo e a vê dormindo.

- Tesc... Que saco... ¬¬V – "depois do que houve na festa..." nisso Sasuke se lembra do beijo com Sakura. Ele queria sentir o gostinho outra vez "ora eu mesmo vou dar um jeito nisso ¬¬". Ele ainda estava sobre o efeito do sakê.

Ele desce da cama e fica sentado encima de Sakura esperando-a acordar. Ela sente que alguém a está observando e acorda:

- Sasuke-kuun!

Diz ela assustada. Aquela situação era bem estranha e rara de se ver. Sasuke sentado encima dela e ainda por cima encarando-a.

- Por que está dormindo aí no chão? - Pergunta ele com cara de mau.

Sakura estranha um pouco, mas responde:

- Bom, é que você não quer que eu durma na mesma cama que você e então...

Ele frisa os olhos nela e fala:

- Suba... Assim você pega um resfriado se continuar dormindo no chão.

Ela cora e sorri. Ele sai de cima dela e estende a mão para que ela se levante. Sakura pergunta:

- Você ainda está bêbado?

- Anh?

- Não, nada... "V

Sakura estava realmente estranhando as ações de Sasuke.

Quando Sakura se prepara pra deitar e senta na cama, Sasuke senta na frente dela e a encara.

Ela faz uma cara de que não está entendendo nada e fica corada. Ele passa a mão em seus cabelos sem desgrudar os olhos dela. Ele depois contorna os lábios dela sentindo a pureza de sua pele. Ela fecha os olhos e se entrega aos carinhos de Sasuke. Ele continua a acariciar o seu rosto sem deixar de observá-la.

Depois, lentamente se aproxima dela e a abraça. Sakura abre seus olhos. Sente o corpo quente de Sasuke contra o seu. Ruboriza ainda mais.

Com isso, Sasuke vai aproximando seu rosto com o dela. Pára em frente ao rosto de Sakura e observa seus lábios. Ele chega perto deles e depois sai, e faz isso umas duas vezes, como se estivesse a brincar com a boca na garota "o que... o que está acontecendo?" pensa ela. "O que estou fazendo? ¬¬" pensa Sasuke confuso "ah dane-se!".

Finalmente ele a beija. Um beijo suave, diferente do que ele havia dado na festa. Ele estava completamente calmo e muito carinhoso. Sakura se rende ao beijo e o coloca seus braços envoltos em Sasuke. Ele a empurra para trás, fazendo-os deitar na cama. Sakura sentia os músculos de Sasuke, que estava sem camisa. Ele então começa a passar a mão envolta da perna de Sakura.

Quando sua mão volta, vem puxando a camisola de Sakura.

Ele pára em um certo ponto e põe sua mão nos ombros de Sakura.

Sasuke pára de beijá-la e começa a arrastar a alça da camisola. Os dois se olham fixamente. Sakura sentia os calafrios por dentro.

Depois que ele tira por completo a camisola dela, ele começa a tirar a calça.

Ele deita encima dela e volta a beijá-la.

Naquele momento, Sasuke estava ENTRANDO diretamente na vida de Sakura. Ele podia sentir o medo e a insegurança vindo dela.

Ele chega aos ouvidos dela e fala baixinho:

- Não tenha medo, estou aqui...

Ao escutar isso, Sakura perde a insegurança. Os dois sentem o que jamais sentiriam com alguém antes.

Sakura aperta os lençóis, mal acreditara que Sasuke seria capaz de fazê-la tão feliz.

- Sakura...

Diz ele baixo

- Sasuke-kun...

Os dois ficam em pleno estado de felicidade. Estavam finalmente JUNTOS.

Amanhece...

agora termina a participação da Nanda... v eu volto a escrever

"O que eu fiz..." pensa ele feliz e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. "Tenho que agradecer a Kakashi..." pensa ele feliz "NÃO! eu tenho que matar o Kakashi!... arruinou todo o meu treinamento... todo o meu trabalho de anos indo descarga a baixo... Eu não podia me envolver assim... não posso fugir do meu objetivo..." continua pensando.

Nisso ele escuta um suspiro de Sakura:

- hummmmmmmm...

Ele olha para ela "Sakura... será que eu terei mesmo que fazer isso? ... eu não quero..."

Quando ele dá mais uma olhada para ela sente um aperto "vai ser melhor... tanto para mim... quanto para ela... espero... Por quê? O que me deu na cabeça?" nisso ele vê Sakura se mexendo na cama fazendo que o lençol que a cobria fosse um pouco para baixo e ele pudesse dar uma espiada no corpo dela.

"Perdoe-me sakura..."

Ele se levanta, toma um banho que água fria. O barulho da maldita porta e do chuveiro acordam Sakura "não posso acreditar... eu e o Sasuke-kun... nunca cheguei a pensar..."

Nisso Sasuke abre a porta e Sakura vai logo dizendo:

- bom dia Sasuke-kun... - toda corada

Ele desmonta por dentro, mas se fixa no objetivo.

- Sakura, eu sei o que fizemos... Mas... Eu quero que saiba que foi um deslize... Talvez o sakê não sei... Pode me odiar pelo resto da vida se quiser, mas não espere mais nada de mim. Não espere, pois vai ser pior... - "Sakura...". Ela não sabia o quanto isso doía nele também, porque quer queira, quer não, esses últimos dias mudaram as idéias dele - agora... Vista-se...

Sakura deixou escorrer uma lágrima, logo depois elas não pararam de cair. Sasuke não agüentou e desceu para tomar café

"Por que Sasuke... porque faz isso comigo?... qual a razão para tudo isso..."

Antes que ele descesse Sakura gritou:

- por quê! - as lagrimas escoriam - o que eu sou para você? O que eu fui para você?

- eu não posso me envolver com ninguém. Tenho um objetivo maior. Você sabe. Eu TENHO que matar Itachi. Não é questão de escolha, é o meu dever... E se eu ficar com você eu posso me perder... Portanto me esqueça...

- você é um covarde! - diz ela encharcada devido às lágrimas – a verdadeira força só existe se você tiver algo para proteger!

- andou tempo demais com o Naruto Sakura...

Sakura se contem, mas não agüentando responde a Sasuke:

- pode até derrotá-lo... Mas o que vai fazer depois? Está pisando em todos para conseguir o que quer... Mas um dia... Até eu posso não suportar mais a dor que você causou... - chora pra valer.

Ele franze os olhos dá às costas a ela e sai do quarto. Ela chora de soluçar.

"Ele vai... vai ver... um dia... ainda sentirá a minha falta..." pesa ela chorando.

Sakura aparece na recepção com uma calça curta e um casaco rosa com as malas na mão. Ela não tem mais um sorriso no rosto.

Eles vão falar com o cliente e resolver os assuntos pendentes. Depois pegam o trem para voltarem a Konoha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: A descoberta

Chegando lá nem sequer uma despedida. Nem sequer uma troca de palavras cada uma apenas toma seu rumo

Sasuke chega em "casa" e vê Kakashi ainda deitado lendo seu icha icha paradaise

- tudo culpa sua! ò.Ó você vai me pagar Kakashi!

- o que eu fiz? - "mas que pergunta idiota"

- você e essa sua missão! Você e essas malditas idéias... Essa maldita aposta!

Nisso Sakura estava indo ate a "casa" de Sasuke "ele esqueceu um monte de roupas no hotel... tenho que devolver a ele ao menos" quando ela chega perto ouve a discussão.

- mas ora, eu propus a aposta, mas você aceitou... Então também tem culpa...

"Aposta? Que aposta?" pensava Sakura.

- maldita aposta!

- mas afinal? Ainda é um garotinho ou conseguiu?

- deixe de tolices... ! Ò.Ó quer mesmo saber? SIM! Eu e a Sakura... Nós...

... Eu ganhei essa merda de aposta!

Sakura arregalou os olhos, as lágrimas escoriam ela não se segurou escancarou a porta e foi tirar satisfações com os dois.

- então era por isso? Sasuke você é um idiota! Como pode...? Como pode ma usar assim... Para ganhar uma aposta de Kakashi? Achou que eu não ia desconfiar se você contasse uma história triste sobre seu objetivo de matar Itachi? Eu quase acreditei... Eu ia dizer que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para que você resolvesse os seus problemas... MAS O QUE EU GANHEI POR AMAR VOCÊ? Sasuke-k - ela parou - Sasuke... - Esse simples "Sasuke" doeu mais do que ele poderia ter imaginado. - Eu nunca vou te perdoar... Mesmo que isso... Mesmo que isso me doa até a última por dentro... O mesmo para você Kakashi! Eu... Eu... Eu ODEIO vocês - chora horrores e sai correndo.

Depois disso Sasuke não teve coragem de procurá-la "não vai adiantar nada explicar as coisas a ela... ela disse que não ia me perdoar... e falou sério... também... eu não preciso dela! aquela inútil... aquela... idiota! bom mesmo ela me odiar assim eu não vou ter mais aquela vozinha no meu ouvido 'Sasuke-kunnnn' ¬¬ ... ¬¬ ... "

- ei? Alguém ai tem notícias da Sakura-chan ou do Sasuke-baka? - diz Naruto na rodinha de conversa dias depois do ocorrido

- não os vejo dês de que saíram para uma missão... - diz Tenten

- pobre Sakura-san o que será que aconteceu? - dizia Lee com uma voz dramática...

- isso é muito problemático...

nem preciso dizer quem é XD

- problemas me dão fome... - diz Chouji

- eu acho... Acho que devo ir lá falar com ela... - diz Ino com um pouco de peso na consciência.

Ino vai ate a casa de Sakura. A mãe dela a alerta antes que ino entrasse no quarto

- por favor... de um jeito nela... Ela está muito mal...

- ei testuda - nisso ino abre a cortina do quarto de Sakura deixando a luz entrar - vai ficar ai calada com essa cara amarrada e não me contar o que andou fazendo numa missão sozinha com Sasuke-kun?

- quer mesmo saber o que fizemos? - diz Sakura séria

Ino ignora o aviso da cara feia de Sakura de diz:

- fizeram o que? o.O

- em menos de 24 minha vida mudou por completo duas vezes

- duas vezes em menos de 24 horas? Ôô

- Ino... Eu posso te pedir um favor?

- depende?

Sakura então abraça Ino e diz:

- me desculpe por brigar com você pelo Sasukeeeeeee - Diz isso chorando

- Sakura, mas o que aconteceu?

- ele me fez muito feliz... Mas... Me fez ter uma dor que eu não sabia que podia sentir...

Sakura contou o que se passou e Ino não disse mais nada. "Sakura..." pensava ela.

Depois que Ino saiu da casa de Sakura todos a esperavam

- o que houve o que houve? - perguntaram todos afobados

- aconteceu o que prevíamos... - nisso todos começaram a pular e a comemorar.

- finalmente ficaram juntos! nos dois sentidos XD

- mas... Aconteceu o que não prevíamos... Acho que dessa vez... Não tem mais volta...

- mas... A Sakura-chan gosta tanto dele... – diz Hinata com um olhar triste

- agora... A briga foi feia...

Quando ino diz isso todos ficam em silêncio. Aos poucos eles vão saindo da rodinha. O clima realmente ficou pesado.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: tentando esquecer

Passaram-se dias e Sakura e Sasuke tinham praticamente sumido. Sasuke se concentrou no treino com Kakashi. E Sakura, tratou de treinar com Tsunade.

- Sakura você anda muito distraída esses tempos. Isso não é bom... ¬¬

- gomen nasai (me desculpe)... – diz ela com uma cara desanimada

- sabe, eu sei de algo que vai alegrá-la...

- nani?

- vou mandar você para uma missão... Isso... Assim se distrai um pouco...

"Missão... Ela está certa... Assim eu fico longe desses problemas..."

Sakura vai para casa e no caminho se encontra com tenten:

- sakura! Eu tenho uma coisa para pedir a você! Quanto tempo...

- ah sim... O que quer?

- neji vai fazer aniversário de 20 anos daqui a dois dias e eu pensei em fazer uma festa a ele... Sei que ele não gosta, mas nunca comemoramos o aniversário dele. E então? O que acha de ir? Vai ser bom!

- infelizmente eu vou para uma missão... Provável que nessa data. Desculpe-me tenten...

- ahm não tem problema "

Nisso sakura se despede e volta a caminhar. No outro dia ela fala com tsunade que lhe entrega as coordenadas da missão:

- vai ser divertido, você vai para uma cidade com uma grande vida noturna, tomar conta de um velinho rico e apostador... garanto que vai se divertir...

- arigatou tsunade-san! – e ela dá o seu primeiro sorriso sincero depois de uma semana.

Enquanto isso, sasuke estava sendo convidado por tenten para a festa de neji.

- e então? Vai ou não?

- tenho que treinar. Mas vou os comprimentos para ele... isso se eu não estivar em uma missão...

- você também vai a uma missão?

- quem mais vai? ¬¬

Tenten para e pensa "não vou dizer nada sobre sakura, as coisas entre eles não podiam estar piores".

- ora muitos amigos do neji estão ocupados com missões...isso é muito chato...

- ah sim... "eu não quero ir a essa festa... ficar vendo Naruto e Hinata, Tenten e Neji, Shikamaru e seu rolo com Temari, Ino se esfregando em mim e Lee dando encima da

Sak..." ele próprio interrompe seus pensamentos aperta os punhos e volta a treinar.

No dia da festa Sasuke estava aborrecido "kuso... sinto falta de alguma coisa... ¬¬" ele não queria admitir que era da presença de Sakura.

- as coisas andam quietas de mais... ¬¬ vou dar uma volta para ver o que é.

Ele começa a rodar por Konoha e acaba esbarrando em Kakashi que parecia muito preocupado.

- algum problema Kakashi?

- Sasuke! – diz ele se aliviando "pronto problema resolvido"

- o que quer? ¬¬

- eu preciso de você para uma missão arriscada!

- missão arriscada? Será bom para o meu treino, tudo bem! Eu aceito. Qual é?

- terá que ir a uma vila e resgatar um prisioneiro de lá. Nisso Kakashi lhe deu algumas coordenadas e lhe forneceu as últimas informações. Sasuke partiu na mesma hora.

Ele chega até a cidade à noite, mas ainda estava iluminada com muitas pessoas na rua "que cidade é essa? ¬¬ todos acordados a essa hora..." pensa ele irritado.

Ele abre o mapa dado por Kakashi e dá uma boa olhada nele "o cara está preso embaixo de um cassino? Boa coisa ele não deve ser... ¬¬".

Ele entra pelo cassino pela porta da frente e vê várias garotas muito bonitas usando um uniforme muito ousado. Era um tipo do macacão só que era um short, era preto com detalhes em amarelo e com o zíper aberto formando um decote com uma bota preta. Elas usavam fitas amarelas no cabelo amarradas como uma tiara "sugoi..." pensa Sasuke vermelho "como os pais, ou namorados deixam elas usarem essas roupas? ¬¬".

Nisso ele dá mais uma volta pelo cassino e encontra o banheiro masculino. Ele entra e vai até o segundo box "é aqui que devo entrar" ele cuidadosamente faz um buraco na parede e vê um salão escuro cheio de entulhos "consegui!" pensa ele satisfeito. Ele então vai caminhando pelos corredores e vai se escondendo para não ser visto.

Ele consegue chegar até uma sala suspeita "será aqui?". Ele olha para o seu lado esquerdo e vê uma das atendentes do cassino. Ele pára e olha melhor:

- SAKURA?

Ela reconhece a voz, mas não tinha certeza, não conseguia ver nada pois estava vendada. Então pergunta:

- Sasuke-k. – "não!"- Sasuke?

- o que você está fazendo vestida assim ¬¬?

- uma missão! E você o que faz aqui?

- uma missão! Eu tenho que resgatar um cara...

- o covarde fugiu há algumas horas e me deixou aqui! Xx

- com assim?

- eu tinha que proteger um velho rico e apostador. Ele descobriu um jeito de roubar sem ser pego. Mas não deu certo. Eu estava vigiando ele como se fosse uma das atendentes e fui presa aqui como cúmplice ¬¬.

- eu vou tira-la daí – Sasuke não a desamarra ele simplesmente a põe com a barriga no ombro e pernas para frente, carregou ela como se carrega um saco de batata.

- o que pensa que está fazendo?

- não consegue fazer uma missão tão simples quanto essa, escapar não vai ser fácil... não vou deixar uma inútil como você me atrapalhar... ¬¬v.

Ele então sai correndo. Sakura não diz nada, só fica com a cara amarrada e vermelha.

- ei Sakura...

- Nani? (o que?)

- não pense besteiras...

Nisso Sasuke coloca uma das mãos nas pernas dela e a outra na bunda.

- Sasuke?

Ela sente um vento batendo em suas pernas e continua gritando:

- o que está fazendo?

- fui obrigado a pular... ¬¬

- pular da onde? – ela ainda sentia o vento

- do topo do prédio

- nani? Xx

- vamos cair em uma piscina se prepare.

Nisso sasuke concentra o chákara nos pés e não tem um impacto tão grande ao cair na água. Porém os dois saem molhados. Sasuke coloca Sakura ainda amarrada sentada na borda da piscina e fica vendo as gotas de água escorrer pelas suas roupas. "Essa roupa... deixou ela muito... atraente...". Olhou também para as suas feições um tanto coradas pelo frio que o vento gelado estava causando "e também... como é bonita... vou matar a vontade...". Ele então tira as vendas dela muito devagar. Ela fica corada. Quando ele termina de tirar a venda ambos se olham atentamente. "eu tenho que me segurar... não posso..." ao pensar isso Sasuke perguntou sério, mas com um leve sorriso:

- você ainda está viva?

Sakura se recompõe e responde séria:

- o que acha... ¬¬ - depois ela dá um sorriso sem graça.

Eles ficam se encarando mais uma vez quando escutam uma voz:

- hei seus depravados? Acham que podem ter aventuras sexuais assim na casa dos outros? Ò.ó

Os dois mudam a expressão, engolem a saliva, ficam corados; Sasuke pega Sakura como um saco de batata novamente e sai correndo com ela no colo. Quando eles acham que estão chegando ao muro se deparam com um cachorro enorme.

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sasuke se concentra e dá um mega-chute no cachorro e ele sai voando. Sasuke entra em uma moita com Sakura eles ficam em silêncio vendo o dono da propriedade passar. Nisso Sakura sente algo ardendo em seu braço. Ela se inclina para ver o que era "essa não! Que espinho grande é esse?" ela tira o espinho que estava infincado em seu braço e guarda ele no bolso.

Quando eles vêem que o dono saiu, Sasuke se prepara para pular o muro com Sakura quando eles ouvem um:

- voltem aqui seus delinqüentes!

Sasuke pula o murro depressa e sai correndo por uma ruela. O cara ainda estava atrás deles. Sasuke vira para a esquerda, depois para a direita e abre uma porta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: o concurso

Ao entrar com Sakura e os dois ficam lá se escondendo. Ele põe ela em pé no chão, a desamarra rapidamente e a abraça para entrarem mais a dentro do lugar apertado em que se meteram. Quando Sakura ia abrir a boca para falar, Sasuke tampa a boca dela com as suas mãos. Eles escutam passos. Sasuke sente algo em suas costas "será uma maçaneta?" ele então a puxa com força e os dois caem em uma sala cheia de figurinos. Sasuke logo procura uma roupa para vestir.

- o que está fazendo baka? – pergunta sakura intrigada

- acho melhor você procurar uma roupa seca pêra vestir, faça como eu.

Ao dizer isso Sasuke começou a tirar a camisa molhada na frente dela.

- Eu não vou me trocar com você me olhando.

Nisso Sasuke tirou a calça molhada também.

- Pare de se trocar na minha frente! – diz Sakura vermelha tampando os olhos.

Ele termina de se trocar. Agora estava usando uma calça verde musgo com uma blusa preta de botão, como estava com pressa os botões ficaram mal abotoados.

- Ora deixe de ser fresca... Não tem nada aqui que eu ou você não tenhamos visto ainda... ¬¬ - diz ele um tanto corado.

Sakura cora mais ainda e fica parada. Sasuke fica olhando para ela e diz:

- ta bom... Eu viro de costas... Não vou olhar... Não tem nada que eu não tenha visto mesmo... ¬¬.

- aaaaaaaa seu grosso! - diz ela com raiva e corada apanhando o primeiro vestido que vê na frente.

Ela então coloca o vestido curto, um pouco rodado tomara que caia com alças de fita, todo preto. Eles estavam prontos para sair de lá quando foram arrastados para uma sala por duas mulheres dizendo:

- então vocês estavam ai? – ela entrega uma flor para Sakura, uma rosa.

- nani? ôÔ – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- o último casal do concurso... Vamos entre lá e arrasem! – falou isso empurrando os dois para o palco.

- onde estamos? – Sasuke perguntou em voz baixa para Sakura

- me parece que é um desses concursos de dança...

- dança?

- não podemos dar bandeira se não vamos ser descobertos... venha aqui e dance!

Sakura então o arrasta para a pista. Começa a tocar uma música de tango. "Minha nossa... logo tango?" pensa ela. Ouvindo isso ela sussurra no seu ouvido:

- vê se vai com cuidado... ¬¬

"Vamos ver se eu não consigo... não há nada que eu não possa fazer..." ele então diz:

- Shirigan!

E começa a copiar os movimentos dos seus "participantes". Ele dá um sorriso maroto a Sakura e a puxa para perto de seu corpo.

- o que está fazendo Sasuke? – diz ela corada

- vamos dançar... ) isso representa um olha sexy

Ele arranca a rosa da mão dela, a coloca na boca e começa a guiá-la. Eles dançam perfeitamente. Sasuke dá outro olhar sedutor a Sakura:

- e então? Quem deve tomar cuidado? .fó

Ela continua a acompanhar seus movimentos "como é irritante... ¬¬ não admite que eu sou o melhor?" pensa ele. Nisso ele começa a dificultar mais para ela, e ela não dá trégua.

O público fica pasmo olhando os dois dançarem. Eles estavam entretidos em se mostrar melhor do que o outro fazendo jogos de olhares e passos de dança mais arriscados e sensuais.

Sasuke da um rodopio com ela e a deixa quase caindo no chão, com a sua boca muito próxima a dela. "Vamos ver se ele muda agora" pensou Sakura um tanto enfurecida. Nesse instante, antes que ele a suspendesse, ela se aproxima da boca de Sasuke e quase encosta seus lábios nos dele. Mas o objetivo dela ela morder o cabo da flor e tira-lo da boca dele.

Ele fica corado "nossa ela realmente pareceu que ai..." e deixa ela tirar a flor dele.

Os participantes até param de dançar antes de a música acabar depois dessa.

- esquece... ¬¬

- vamos embora... ¬¬

- não tem como competir com eles.

Sakura e Sasuke pareciam não se importar com os outros e dançaram até o fim da música. Eles dão a parada final tradicional do tango, ela com as pernas envoltas nas de Sasuke e ele, com a sua mão firme na cintura dela. Eles se olham. "É minha vez de fazer o joguinho... )" pensa ele. Sasuke tira com cuidado a flor da boca de Sakura e a joga para o lado. Ele dá mais uma virada com ela e eles quase se beijam. Ele chega bem próximo a ela e sopra de leve no rosto dela. Eles se olham ardentemente. Todos ficam em silêncio ainda abismados com a performace dos dois. O olhar deles é quebrado por um barulho de palmas no fundo, acompanhadas por um:

- bravoooooooooooo!

E todos batem palmas também.

Quando Sakura e Sasuke se dão conta já estão ganhando o troféu com uma quantia em dinheiro e um vale hotel de uma noite em um hotel chique da cidade.

Quando eles estavam saindo do palco um dos participantes gritou:

- a dança dos vencedores!

- EXATAMENTE! HOYJU LEBERA A MÚSICA PRA ELES!

Nisso começa a tocar uma música bem lenta. Todos na platéia começaram a dançar com seus pares. Sasuke abriu seus olhos com o shirigan quando Sakura colocou delicadamente as mãos sobre os olhos dele.

Uma em cada uma de suas ônix. Ela foi fechando os olhos dele e fez a sua mão escorregar até o peito dele dizendo em voz baixa olhando para o chão:

- agora, quer que eu te ensine a dançar?

Sasuke ficou sem ação "porque ela faz isso? Achei que estivéssemos brigados... ¬¬v".

- se quiser... – "eu quero ver agora Sakura"

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o pescoço dele e chegou seu rosto muito próximo ao ouvido dele. "Esse perfume..." pensou Sasuke não se controlando. Sakura então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- agora coloque as mãos na minha cintura

Sasuke obedeceu, porém um tanto envergonhado. Ela sussurrou novamente:

- minha cintura é mais em baixo... – ele foi descendo a mão, mas muito devagar – mas embaixo Sasuke...

Ele ficou corado, não entendia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, mas parecia gostar um pouco da situação.

Ela então colocou uma de suas pernas entre a perna dele e disse sussurrando:

- agora me junte mais com o seu corpo... – ele obedeceu no ato, na verdade ficaram juntos até de mais, mas ela não fez nenhuma objeção quanto a isso – agora... É só dar passos lentos para frente e para trás, pro lado... Me guie... NOSSAAAAAAA ¬

Eles ficaram dançando lá. "Isso parece mais fácil do que eu pensava... na verdade... isso é muito 'divertido'".

No meio da dança Sakura não se agüentou "por quê? ... porquê ele tinha que fazer todas aquelas coisas..." uma lágrima escorreu no canto dos olhos dela. Sasuke viu a lagrima atingindo a sua blusa a sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura:

- o que foi?

- porque você me faz sofrer tanto?

- está falando do que? – ele se fez de desentendido

- porque fez aquela aposta com Kakashi? E ficou mentindo para mim?

- primeiro que aquilo não foi bem uma aposta... E segundo eu não menti para você...

- mentiroso!

- não estou mentindo... Sakura... Eu não sei se conseguiria continuar forte...

- acha fraco ter compaixão pelos outros? E quando vencer Itachi vai fazer o que da vida?

- fique quieta... Não estrague... Esse momento...

Com isso Sasuke silenciou Sakura com um beijo. "Não deixa de ser bom beija-la outra vez... como senti falta...".

Sakura estava gostando da idéia de beijar Sasuke, mas não queria ser um jogo para ele e tratou de se impor uma das poucas vezes na vida. Ela mordeu a língua dele para que parasse.

- o que pensa que está fazendo baka? Òó

- o que pensa que você está fazendo!... Se não quer se envolver comigo... Então... Não vá achando que eu vou fazer o que você quiser na hora que quiser... E ainda não gostando de mim...

- gosta de complicar não é? ¬¬v

Ela não disse nada, Sasuke continuou:

- não ta vendo que eu vou ficar com você ¬¬?

- você diz isso agora... ¬¬

- kuso! Não me deixa terminar de falar... Você pode ser uma garota irritante... Mas... – Sasuke se lembrou dos momentos que passou com ela, os poucos beijos, a noite, os passeios, os momentos mais antigos em que ela estava com ele, os tempos em que eles faziam missões com Naruto, lembrou-se dos olhares de Lee, os olhares de todos a volta olhando para a beleza de Sakura - ... Você pode ser uma garota irritante... Mas... É a MINHA garota irritante... ¬¬v kuso... era isso que queria ouvir?

Um brilho aparece nos olhos dela; um sorriso brota em seu rosto. Ela fica sem palavras.

- posso te beijar agora? ¬¬ - continua Sasuke.

Sakura fica corada antes que ela dissesse que sim ou não, Sasuke lhe roubou um beijo. Ela retribuiu, dessa vez não teve nenhuma atitude contrária. Além deles mais alguma coisa estava dançando no momento, suas línguas.

Depois que a música acabou eles foram convidados a ficar mais um tempo na festa. Eles aproveitaram e ficaram lá até a uma da manhã.

- Sakuraaaaaaaaa – disse Sasuke meio bêbado após ter bebido uma quantidade considerável de sakê.

- Hai? – disse ela com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Eu sempre disse que você poderia me atrapalhar a cumprir meus objetivos...

- Sasuke-kun atashi... (eu...)

- Isso é verdade se eu olhar por um lado... Mas... Eu pensei no que você me disse... Eu não quero ficar sozinho... E... Bom... O clã Uchiha ainda precisa ser reconstruído... Acho que nisso... só você vai poder me ajudar...

- Sasuke-kun... Você está mesmo falando... A... Verdade? ... – perguntou ela corada

- Ora não faça essa cara de quem não gostou... ¬¬ - disse ele fazendo um biquinho – se não quiser eu desfaço o meu pedido...

- Pe-Pedido? – ela corou ainda mais

- Sabe do que eu estou falando... Uchiha Sakura... ¬¬... Se eu posso te chamar assim mesmo...

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura pula nos braços de Sasuke com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos – Você tem certeza disso Sasuke?

- Eu bebi um pouco bebeu pra caralho na real! XD, mas eu ainda sei o que eu realmente quero... ¬¬ Não precisa ficar desconfiada... ¬¬ - ele coloca as duas mãos nas bochechas de Sakura, perto de seus ouvidos afastando as mechas do seu cabelo – Assim ta bom PRINCESA? ¬¬

Ela enche as suas feições com uma alegria imensurável, não se contém e beija Sasuke. Assim que o beijo mais apaixonado que eles já deram acabou, Sakura disse ainda com vestígios de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos:

- Isso é uma promessa não é?

- Mas que isso... É um objetivo...

F I M


End file.
